User talk:Barkjon
Hi Hi Barkjon! Dancing Penguin 21:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Ok dude. See Dragons Wiki/temp Hi. I'm going to help with my slate here, if there are any pages that need bettering, say so. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Can you unblock Teesam because i got blocked by TurtleShroom forever -- 15:53, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Unblock me please but it's teesam i use this just for temporary use --356556 15:57, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Don't be happy that i have another account i love my old account --356556 15:57, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Ill help you develop dragons wiki and can you go to Club penguin wiki? --356556 15:57, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry I really hope you aren't angry at me for quitting club penguin.If you are then sorry. It's just i am way too busy now because of middle school. I might be able to get on every once in a while-Sdas01 18:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Wait, are you leaving the wiki or not? Just because you've left CP doesn't mean you have to leave the wiki. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Need Help? HI, I'm new to this Wiki. I am great for designing images. just tell me what you need done, and, i'll be right on it. i notice most of your articles have to do with Dragonoly books, would you like me to stick to those books or use other media. Phoenixmon 19:23, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Phoenixmon Hellooo! I'm new to this wiki, although I have worked on wikis before (the Dragon Booster wiki, mostly). My brother calls me a dragon fanatic, so I thought I might as well come and check this place out. I've read countless numbers of dragon books, so just wanted to give you a heads up before I go and start adding pages on books and types of dragons that very few people know about. Mel1995 23:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You have to request adminship here. Make sure to read all the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Barkjon DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 17:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Again Hi Barkjon. I got Yowuza's message on central. I've looked pretty carefully at what you've done here, and it seems to me that you did a fantastic job cleaning everything up last July, but have not done a great deal since then. I think it's great that you are so good with welcomes, which is an important thing for running a wiki. However I'm concerned, because we want to see admins building content and working on the wikis over the long term, and it seems like you haven't done that as much here. In the past month you've made only a few minor content edits and done some welcomes. So here's what we need to see you doing: building some good content on this wiki, and promising that you'll stick around to continue doing so. So let's set a goal -- say 15 new pages, and at least 100 content edits (content, not templates or user talk), over the next few weeks. Then we'll promote you to sysop. -- Wendy (talk) 00:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dragon How can we be absolutely sure that this creature of myth was real? I do not believe that there is any true scientific evidence that the dragon ever actually exhisted. If there is, please give me some citation. If there is not, I re-write the article truthfully. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:01, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Are you an administrator on the wiki? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) User:Saphira3 (Hey sorry about the one on your page you can delete it and can you help me?As i said on the front you can help me and wanna be friends? And i like music and dragons too!)-User:Saphira3 '''LOOK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Hey its me again can you help us at www.homeworks.wikia.com-User talk:Saphira-(at that website!!)